La mort Froide
by Tididooo
Summary: Saison 3. Enquêtant sur la mort de jeunes enfants, les deux frères vont rencontrer un vieil ennemi et se battre pour leur survie. Première partie d'une aventure en quatre volets.
1. Chapter 1

Et voici ma nouvelle fiction inspirée de cette merveilleuse série qu'est Supernatural ! Il s'agit du préambule d'une aventure composée de quatre histoires, situées durant la saison 3. Après l'épisode 11, mais avant Jus in Bello. J'y ai mis autant d'humour, d'action et d'angoisse que possible, j'espère que aurez autant de plaisir à me lire que j'en ai pris à écrire. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça vaut tous les salaires !

Bien entendu, je ne possède pas l'histoire ni les personnages en rapport avec Supernatural.

LA MORT FROIDE, Chapitre 1.

Dean Winchester était assis à la terrasse d'une petite brasserie de Bozeman, Montana et, les yeux fermés, goûtait la douce chaleur du soleil d'hiver qui réchauffait son visage, savourait ce moment de quiétude simple et paisible quand une ombre gigantesque se dressa devant lui.

« Sam… tu me caches mon soleil. » Grommela-t-il.

« Parce qu'il t'appartient, maintenant ? » ricana Sam en s'asseyant. Ravi de retrouver le soleil, Dean ajusta sa position relaxée dans sa chaise et referma les yeux, les mains croisées posées sur l'estomac.

« Alors, Collège Boy… comment va la vie à la bibliothèque ? Une jolie étudiante t'a donné son numéro ? » Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Sam se racla la gorge d'un air gêné. Il n'aimait pas avoir à annoncer ce qu'il avait à dire à Dean et celui-ci remarqua son malaise. « Tu veux une pastille pour la gorge ? », se moqua Dean en rectifiant sa position pour s'asseoir face à lui. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe. »

Sam cessa de se ronger un ongle. « Eh bien… » Il posa une coupure de journal sur la table et la tourna de façon à ce que Dean puisse la lire. « J'ai trouvé ça. »

Dean attira le papier vers lui et commença à lire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait l'article, ses traits se durcirent et il serra la mâchoire, le regard intense. Sans un mot, il leva les yeux vers Sam, qui comprit cependant le message : « Je vais trouver et tuer le fils de pute qui a fait ça. ». Sam avait remarqué que les affaires où des enfants étaient impliqués affectaient beaucoup son frère et il savait que celle-ci ne ferait pas exception. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'empara du morceau de journal, relisant son contenu. En un mois, cinq jeunes enfants avaient été retrouvés morts dans la forêt, portant une marque étrange sur la poitrine et semblaient être morts de froid et d'épuisement.

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira. « Tu as déjà fait quelques recherches ? » Sam opina. « Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? » Dean n'aimait pas trop l'attitude de son jeune frère. Il semblait avoir peur de lui parler, comme si ce qu'il allait dire allait lui faire du mal. « Je ne vais pas te manger, Sam. »

Sam sortit brusquement de ses pensées. « Hein ? euh… oui. 'scuse. J'ai consulté les archives de l'état et j'ai découvert des disparitions similaires il y a dix ans, dans une petite ville à cinquante kilomètres d'ici. Puis dix ans auparavant dans une autre ville, etc, etc. Et cela remonte aussi loin que j'ai pu aller, en restant toujours dans les frontières du Montana. »

Dean frappa du poing sur la table en jurant. « Et personne ne s'en est affolé ? »

« Eh bien… » Répondit Sam. « Les autorités pensaient et pensent toujours qu'il s'agissait de rituels sataniques. Il y a eu de nombreuses chasses aux sorcières et un gars a même été condamné à mort il y a trente ans. Le dossier n'était pas très solide, mais la population réclamait un coupable. Il a été exécuté il y a vingt-trois ans, et a clamé son innocence jusqu'à la fin. »

« Bien sur. Il ETAIT innocent. » Dean serra les mâchoires. « Ce côté cyclique des attaques, ça ressemble à une strige… mais cette histoire de marque sur la poitrine m'embrouille les neurones. » Il se hérissa les cheveux avec la main. « Il faut qu'on voie ça de plus près. »

Sam haussa les sourcils. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils te laisseront entrer à la morgue, avec ta tête placardée sur tous les avis de recherche ! »

Dean soupira. « Je sais, je sais. Ecoute. Tu vas aller à la morgue, pendant ce temps, j'irai interroger les parents des victimes. » Sam se leva mais Dean l'attrapa par le bras avec un petit sourire. « Et si, au passage, tu venais à tomber sur les rapports de police, hum ? »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es vraiment incroyable. »

Dean lui retourna son sourire le plus crâneur. « Je sais. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Sam ne put empêcher une sensation de malaise l'envahir à la vue du petit corps meurtri qui gisait sur le métal froid du tiroir de la morgue. Surmontant sa gêne, il sortit son téléphone pour prendre une photo de l'étrange symbole qui ornait la poitrine du petit garçon de dix ans environ. Il avait profité de la pause déjeuner du légiste pour se faire passer pour un agent du FBI, et avait réussi à se retrouver seul dans la salle en soudoyant le gardien, un type dans la cinquantaine un peu trop porté sur la boisson et la nourriture riche. Il sourit en repensant à la façon dont il avait embrouillé le pauvre gars. Voilà ce que ces trois années passées auprès de Dean avaient fait de lui : un excellent menteur. Il n'égalait cependant pas encore le niveau de son frère dans l'art d'inventer des histoires à dormir debout et de les asséner aux gens avec cette assurance désarmante qui le laissait encore pantois.

Il fouilla dans les tiroirs du bureau du Dr Mallory et finit par trouver le rapport sur la mort de Jordan Decker, car tel était le nom du petit garçon. Une exclamation lui échappa lorsqu'il découvrit un peu en dessous un dossier contenant les copies des rapports des quatre autres victimes. Sam prit un maximum de photos puis sortit discrètement. Il rejoignit rapidement le motel où Dean et lui avaient fait halte (il ne savait pas comment ils se débrouillaient, mais depuis quelque temps, ils étaient comme poursuivis par les motels décorés façon disco. Il fallait qu'il creuse la question, il y avait peut être un complot démoniaque la dessous.) et, réalisant que son frère n'était pas là, chargea les photos sur son portable pour étudier le dossier.

Il sursauta et écarquilla les yeux lorsque la lumière s'alluma brusquement dans la chambre. Il tourna vivement la tête pour rencontrer le regard expectatif de son grand frère, figé dans l'entrée de la pièce, le doigt sur l'interrupteur.

« Tu as développé le pouvoir de vision nocturne et tu as oublié de m'en parler ? » Demanda Dean en agitant ses sourcils.

« Quoi ? euh… » Il se retourna vers l'écran de son ordinateur et se frotta les yeux d'une main lasse. « Je n'avais pas remarqué que la nuit était tombée. Tu as quelque chose ? »

Dean s'allongea d'un bond sur le lit le plus proche de la porte et croisa les bras derrière sa tête en soupirant. « J'ai pu parler aux Decker en me présentant comme étant un agent du FBI. Leur fils a été enlevé dans son lit, au milieu de la nuit. Ils n'ont rien vu, rien entendu, aucune marque ou empreinte n'a été relevée dans la chambre ou la maison. Je suis aussi allé interroger les autres familles, même topo. Par contre… » Il s'arrêta pour se gratter le bout du nez.

« Par contre ? » Demanda Sam.

« Je ne sais pas trop. » Dean se releva en position assise. « J'ai senti une drôle d'odeur dans la chambre des enfants. Je n'arrive pas à l'identifier, c'est très frustrant. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu trouvé qui t'empêche de remarquer qu'il fait nuit ? »

« J'ai les rapports du médecin légiste sur les cinq victimes. Les résultats sont assez contradictoires. Les enfants sont décédés quelques heures après leur enlèvement, mais ils semble qu'ils soient morts de faim et d'épuisement, ce qui aurait du prendre beaucoup plus de temps. Ils étaient également gelés, mais compte tenu du froid qu'il fait, ce ne serait pas si étonnant, s'ils ne donnaient pas l'impression d'avoir été pris dans une congère. Et puis, il y a cette marque. J'ai fait des recherches sur internet. Ce signe… » Il tourna l'écran pour que Dean puisse voir. « … est un puissant symbole druidique. Il représente la force de vie et selon ce que j'ai pu lire, il était utilisé dans certains rites par des prêtresses qui voulaient conserver la jeunesse éternelle. Lors de ces rites, les prêtresses procédaient au sacrifice d'enfants d'une dizaine d'années et volaient ainsi leur jeunesse. » Il leva les yeux vers Dean. « Ça pourrait correspondre. »

Dean frotta son poing contre son front et ses sourcils. « Tout ça pour une histoire de… de vanité ! Et tu as trouvé un moyen d'en venir à bout ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Eh bien… j'ai appelé Bobby, qui a fait des recherches de son côté. Aucune arme conventionnelle ne serait efficace contre la prêtresse, car elle tire sa force des enfants et, euh, elle a déjà hum, comment dire, euh, rechargé ses batteries, du moins en partie… » Sam fit la grimace pour excuser son mauvais choix de mots. Dean leva les yeux au plafond et l'encouragea silencieusement à continuer. « J'étais en train de chercher une autre solution quand tu es arrivé. J'avoue que je tourne en rond. » Il soupira profondément, contrarié.

Dean se rallongea et ferma les yeux, faisant le tri dans ses pensées. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun essayant d'imaginer un moyen de stopper les agissements de la prêtresse.

« Tu dis que cette prêtresse utilise un rituel pour arriver à ses fins et que ce rituel la rend invulnérable en plus d'être éternellement jeune ? » La voix profonde de Dean vint troubler le silence. Sam acquiesça, soucieux d'entendre où son frère voulait en venir. « Donc… » Continua Dean, les yeux toujours fermés. « Il est peut-être possible de faire une sorte de euh, contre-rituel ? »

Dean finit par ouvrir les yeux, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Sam restait silencieux, et réalisa qu'il le fixait du regard, l'air étonné. « Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? C'est si stupide que ça ? »

Sam resta un court instant figé dans la même position puis secoua la tête. « Euh non ! Non, c'est loin d'être stupide, au contraire… »

« Et c'est ça qui te met dans un état pareil ? Tu me vexes, mec. »

Sam haussa les épaules en souriant et composa le numéro de Bobby sur son téléphone. Le vieux chasseur répondit dans un grommellement. « Sam, je fais aussi vite que je peux, tu sais ! »

« Bobby, ne t'emballes pas ! » répondit Sam en riant. « Dean a eu une idée très intéressante. »

« Dean a eu une idée très intéressante » répéta Dean en bougonnant. « Il parle de ça comme si c'était un miracle. »

Sam mit Bobby au courant, ne prêtant pas attention aux constants grommellements provenant de son frère. « En effet, l'idée mérite qu'on y prête attention. » confirma leur vieil ami. « Mais pour cela, il faudrait connaître le détail du rituel qu'elle utilise. »

« L'orgeat ! » cria Dean en bondissant d'un coup.

« Que… Quoi ? » Répondit Sam, abasourdi.

« Dans la chambre des enfants, ça sentait l'orgeat. Comme ces sucres d'orge, tu sais ? Papa nous en avait rapporté lorsqu'il enquêtait dans cette fête foraine, on était encore tout petits et je m'étais arraché une dent de lait avec, elle était restée collée… » Dean sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir, si proche d'un souvenir de famille normale. « Je n'en ai jamais remangé. »

Sam lui rendit son sourire. « Je ne m'en souviens pas. Bobby, est-ce que l'orgeat entre dans la composition de certains rituels ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance, désolé. La poudre de buis et l'essence de bruyère sont les principaux ingrédients recensés pour le rituel de jouvence. Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant, étant donné que ces plantes sont associées à l'immortalité et à la beauté. Vous n'aurez qu'à vérifier qui s'en est procuré. »

« Ok, merci Bobby. »

« Pas de quoi. En attendant, restez prudents. Le FBI a été mis sur cette affaire, n'allez pas vous faire prendre. »


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci à Dexterine, Lilou42 et Fanny pour leurs reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Un peu d'humour excentrique dans ce chapitre, que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire. En espérant que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3.

« Merci, Madame euh… Granger. Vous avez été d'un grand secours. »

Sam sortit de la pharmacie et rejoignit son frère qui s'était adossé à la carrosserie de sa Chevrolet Impala de 1967. « J'ai la liste des personnes qui ont récemment acheté de la poudre de buis et de l'essence de bruyère. Enfin, en disant liste… seulement deux personnes ont acheté ces produits. Lorelei Rybkowksy, une dame excentrique de 73 ans qui vit entourée de 14 chats dans un cabanon à l'autre bout du village, et Lilly Foxworth qui vient d'ouvrir une pâtisserie dans la grand-rue. »

« Bien ! » s'exclama Dean en faisant le tour de la voiture pour s'asseoir côté conducteur. « On commence par la vieille dame, je préfère affronter les 14 chats avant le déjeuner. »

Sam s'assit côté passager, souriant à l'idée de son frère, fusil dans une main et couteau dans l'autre, au milieu d'une horde de chats réclamant une gratouille derrière les oreilles et une coupelle de lait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient assis sur un vieux canapé aux motifs désuets et à l'odeur piquante et refusaient poliment une tasse de thé. Dean avait deux chats sur les genoux et un troisième tentait une ascension vers son épaule. Sam tentait de contenir le fou rire qui le gagnait en regardant son frère lui lancer un regard impuissant, alors qu'il essayait vainement de chasser le chat nommé Gredin, vieux matou borgne et puant qui mordillait sa chaussure droite avec un bonheur communicatif.

Sam se racla la gorge. « Madame Rybkowksy, mon ami et moi faisons un article pour « le journal de l'herboriste » et avons été informés de votre connaissance en matière de plantes ésotériques. Accepteriez-vous de nous parler de votre passion, ou de nous montrer votre collection ? »

A ces mots, la vieille Lorelei sembla rayonner de bonheur. « Mais bien sur, mon petit lapin ! J'entrepose mes herbes dans cette armoire, venez donc voir. » Elle se leva dans un concert de craquements d'articulations et Sam la suivit avec précautions. Il remarqua que Dean ne le suivait pas et manqua d'exploser de rire lorsqu'il se retourna et constata que ce dernier était incapable de se lever, assailli par deux chats supplémentaires. Dean lui lança un regard furibond et entreprit de se dégager tant bien que mal.

Lorelei ouvrit l'armoire qui révéla une centaine de bocaux de toutes tailles et de petits sachets en tissu. Elle saisit un bocal et le montra à Sam avec fierté. « Feuilles d'acacia séchées ! Les fumigations de cette plante de type solaire favorisent fortement la haute voyance et stimulent l'esprit, grâce à elle, j'ai pu entrer en contact avec mon cher Edgar… » Son regard se perdit dans un souvenir. Dean, qui venait de remporter la bataille contre les six chats du canapé et priait secrètement pour ne pas rencontrer les huit autres, fit claquer ses doigts devant les yeux fatigués de la vieille dame. Lorelei revint à la réalité comme si de rien était et s'empara d'un autre bocal. « Ma petite préférée, la racine de Bryone. Elle protège ma maison des mauvais esprits. »

Sam s'avança un peu et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. « Poudre de buis et essence de bruyère ? À quoi servent ces plantes ? »

Loreleï poussa un petit gloussement et sourit. « Oh, j'utilise ces plantes pour leurs propriétés médicinales. Je ne suis plus toute jeune, mon petit chou. La bruyère soigne mes problèmes circulatoires et le buis facilite le transit. »

Sam hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin pendant que Dean se raclait la gorge assez bruyamment. « Bien hum, merci chère madame, on a suffisamment d'informations pour notre article, n'est-ce pas, Sam ? »

« Euh, oui, oui. Merci pour tout, Madame Rybkowksy, prenez bien soin de vous. » Dit Sam en suivant son frère.

Les deux frères sortirent en refusant pour la quatrième fois une tasse de thé et Dean s'épousseta en râlant. « Regarde ça, je suis couvert de poils. Bon sang, si l'un de ces chats a ruiné ma veste en cuir, j'y retourne illico et je le flambe ! »

« Ha ! C'était tordant de voir tous ces chats se jeter sur toi ! Ça doit venir de ton eau de toilette… » Se moqua Sam en rejoignant la voiture.

« Ha. Ha. Ha. C'est plutôt ton odeur naturelle qui les a fait fuir et ils se sont réfugiés vers moi. Bon. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais la folle aux chats ne me paraît pas être une bonne candidate pour l'élection de miss prêtresse. » Répondit Dean en s'installant au volant.

« Je ne pense pas non plus. Allons tenter notre chance avec la pâtissière. »

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai un petit creux. » Commenta Dean avec un grand sourire.

« Tu as toujours un petit creux. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour garder la ligne. » Les habitudes alimentaires de son frère étaient une source de questionnement perpétuelle pour Sam.

« J'ai un excellent métabolisme, Samantha. »

« Dugland. »

« Banane. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

La devanture de la pâtisserie avait un petit côté féerique. Ornée de bonbons lumineux gigantesques et d'une décoration digne du château de la belle au bois dormant, le présentoir regorgeait de pâtisseries appétissantes, de sucreries alléchantes et de douceurs enivrantes. La petite boutique était parvenue à impressionner les frères Winchester.

« Ouah. » prononça Dean, les yeux grand ouverts, tel un petit enfant devant le Papa Noël.

« J'ai une indigestion rien qu'à regarder la vitrine… » Renchérit Sam, l'air dégoûté.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Dean en franchissant la porte. « Moi ça me donne faim. Allez, Grincheux, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Sam entra avec réticence tandis que Dean dévorait la boutique du regard. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la caisse, attendant que Lilly Foxworth fasse son apparition. Elle finit par sortir de l'arrière boutique, un plateau de nougatines dans les mains. Elle était jeune, environ l'âge de Sam, et d'une beauté éblouissante. Grande et mince, de longs cheveux bruns ondulés contrastaient sur sa peau très claire, et ses yeux verts brillaient telles deux émeraudes, simplement mis en valeur par une touche de mascara. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine. Elle s'avança gracieusement vers les deux frères et posa un regard intéressé sur Dean, manifestement très à son goût. « Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs… ? »

Dean se sortit de sa contemplation. « Hum, je suis Dean James et voici mon partenaire, Sam Beckett… »

« Comme l'écrivain ? » l'interrompit la jeune femme.

Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Mes euh, parent étaient de euh, grands fans… »

« Bref, » reprit Dean en sortant un faux badge, « Nous sommes de l'institut national de la santé. Nous avons été informé qu'un lot de plantes médicinales avait été contaminé par des pesticides et la pharmacienne, madame Granger, nous a indiqué qu'elle vous avait vendu de la poudre de buis et de l'essence de bruyère provenant probablement de ce lot. Nous devons récupérer ces échantillons pour étude. J'espère que vous ne vous en êtes pas servie ? »

Lilly eut l'air surpris quelques secondes. « Une contamination par des pesticides ? C'est dangereux ? Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas entendu parler ? »

Sam se racla la gorge. « Eh bien, l'information vient tout juste de nous parvenir. Le danger dépend de la dose ingérée, vous pouvez ressentir nausées et maux de têtes, mais une personne est tombée dans le coma dans le Minnesota. C'est pour cela que nous devons récupérer la marchandise. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de… »

« Oui, oui, bien sur. » Elle se pencha pour prendre les échantillons de plantes sous son comptoir, et le col de sa chemise laissa échapper son collier. Elle se releva et tendit le sachet et la petite fiole à Dean, qui gardait le regard fixé sur son cou.

« Joli pendentif, » constata-t-il tout en saisissant les objets qu'elle lui tendait. « Le motif est intéressant. A-t-il une signification particulière ? »

Lilly porta instinctivement la main à son collier et le glissa dans son corsage. « Je ne sais pas, il appartenait à ma grand-mère. »

Les yeux verts du jeune homme s'étrécirent. Il lança à la jolie brune son plus charmant sourire et s'avança vers elle. « Cela vous dérange si je le regarde de plus près ? » Voyant l'air dubitatif qu'elle affichait, il ajouta en haussant les épaules : « Mon oncle était antiquaire et m'a transmis sa passion des objets anciens. Sam, lui, est un grand fan de tous ces gadgets technologiques, il n'y comprend rien. » Il se retourna pour sourire à son frère, qui lui retourna un regard blasé. « Et puis, ce collier est si joliment porté… »

Lilly se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis ressortit le pendentif pour le montrer. Le jeune chasseur s'approcha d'elle et saisit délicatement le bijou, toujours accroché au cou de sa charmante propriétaire. L'objet semblait très ancien, constitué d'entrelacs de bronze aux motifs celtiques. Une pierre d'émail rouge l'ornait en son centre. Dean leva la tête vers la jeune pâtissière et la remercia en souriant. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux un bon moment, et un silence étrange s'installa dans la petite boutique. Mal à l'aise, Sam commença à osciller d'un pied à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme rompe la bulle qu'elle avait créée. « Autre chose, messieurs ? »

Dean retourna aux côtés de son frère. « Ce sera tout. Merci pour votre coopération, Mademoiselle Foxworth. »

« Ce fut un plaisir. » Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les deux frères sortirent de la petite boutique en silence et rejoignirent leur rutilante voiture noire.

« Tu aurais pu être encore plus discret ! » s'exclama Sam en s'asseyant. « Mec, tu l'as pratiquement reniflée ! »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Elle sentait l'orgeat. »

« Quoi ? » répondit Sam, interloqué.

« C'est simple. Elle se sert des sucreries pour approcher les enfants dans leur chambre, sans qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte. Les herbes, le collier qui ressemble fortement à la marque sur la poitrine des victimes et l'odeur d'orgeat… On a trouvé notre grande gagnante. »

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un contre-rituel. » Affirma le plus jeune des frères avec résolution.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

L'agent du FBI Laura Waters respira profondément. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait sa carrière. Depuis qu'elle avait été mutée dans ce bureau et qu'on lui avait affecté ce nouveau partenaire, elle avait l'impression d'être sur une pente savonneuse. Ce type était complètement obsédé par une affaire d'évasion d'un présumé tueur en série également présumé mort également présumé braqueur de banques… Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à ce dossier pour comprendre l'intérêt qu'y portait son partenaire et était restée perplexe. Il n'y avait aucune preuve tangible, beaucoup de témoignages contradictoires. Elle avait donc insisté auprès de son directeur pour que l'Agent Hendericksen et elle soient mis sur cette affaire étrange des « enfants gelés de Bozeman », histoire de lui changer les idées.

Mais le sort avait apparemment décidé de faire de l'humour.

Elle se trouvait donc assise dans le salon de la famille de Jordan Decker et regardait avec effarement son collègue surexcité prendre la description de l'imposteur qui avait prétendu appartenir au FBI pour leur soutirer des informations à peine un jour plus tôt. Un homme plutôt grand, entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, cheveux châtain clair, regard vert, très séduisant. Dean Winchester, en avait immédiatement conclu Victor. Oui, en effet, la description correspondait. Mais elle pouvait correspondre à beaucoup d'autres hommes (son frère Josh y compris, se dit Laura). Et puis, pourquoi un homme recherché pour le meurtre de jeunes femmes en Louisiane s'intéresserait à la mort étrange d'enfants dans le Montana ?

Elle précéda son partenaire alors qu'ils quittaient poliment la famille endeuillée et rejoignit leur voiture banalisée, une Sedan noire. Victor, absorbé par ses pensées, s'assit au volant sans un mot et démarra avant même qu'elle ne se soit correctement installée. « Eh ! » protesta-t-elle. « Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend ? »

L'agent Hendericksen lui lança un bref regard et se concentra sur sa route.

« Où va-t-on ? » Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… » Marmonna son collègue. « Des mois sans aucune piste, rien, pas un indice ! Tu te rends compte, Laura ? Je vais l'avoir, cette fois. Je vais arrêter ce dingue. »

« Enfin, Victor, tu ne peux pas décemment croire que ce type est réellement Dean Winchester ! Cela n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi aurait-il interrogé les familles des victimes ? Que vient-il faire dans cette affaire ? »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi ce type est capable ! » s'énerva son partenaire.

« Non, je ne sais pas ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Mais ce que je sais, c'est que nous sommes ici pour enquêter sur des morts étranges impliquant des enfants, et pas pour relancer ta croisade ! »

Victor gara brusquement la voiture sur le bas côté, soulevant un important nuage de poussière marron. « Ces dossiers sont liés, je le sais. Nous avons affaire à un détraqué, qui change de méthode à chaque crime, et qui a entraîné son jeune frère dans sa folie. »

Laura le regarda avec stupeur. « Comment peux-tu penser que ces affaire sont liées ? Juste parce que quelqu'un correspondant au signalement s'est fait passer pour un agent du FBI pour interroger les Decker ? Réfléchis ! C'était probablement un journaliste en manque de drame. Et puis, le dossier Winchester n'est qu'un ramassis d'élucubrations contradictoires. Fraude à la carte de crédit et à l'assurance, profanations de sépultures, meurtres en série, braquages de banque, ah oui, et aussi il meurt et ressuscite ! Sans parler de nombreux témoignages assurant qu'il sauve des vies. La seule chose tangible, c'est l'évasion de prison. »

Hendericksen soupira, les yeux fermés et les mains agrippées au volant. « Ecoute, je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Je sais que toutes ces affaires sont liées, je le sens dans mes tripes… Quand bien même je devais y passer ma vie et foutre ma carrière en l'air, je trouverai le fin mot de cette histoire. Compris ? »

Les yeux dans le vide, Laura se tapota les dents avec les ongles. « Compris. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de foutre ma carrière en l'air dans le processus, ça m'arrangerait, OK ? »

Hendericksen sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps avec sincérité et redémarra la voiture.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6.

« Bon. Par où commence-t-on ? » Demanda Dean en étouffant un bâillement alors qu'il s'asseyait au petit bureau orné de boules à facettes qui habillait le fond de la chambre.

« Et bien, il faut qu'on prépare le contre-rituel que Bobby a découvert à base de, euh… » Il énonça les ingrédients qu'il avait rapportés de la pharmacie au fur et a mesure qu'il les sortait du sac. « Euh, ail, aubépine, bouleau, bourdaine et achiote… »

« A tes souhaits. » Sam se retourna avec une moue agacée et Dean lui retourna un sourire innocent avant de l'aider dans la préparation d'une mixture peu ragoûtante et à l'odeur infâme. « Je te parie que tu n'arrivera pas à goûter à ce truc. » commenta Dean avec un petit rire.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Rétorqua Sam en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi son frère voulait-il toujours lui faire ingérer des produits douteux ? « Tu ne pourrais pas être sérieux deux minutes ? »

« Mais je suis très sérieux. » Insista Dean en remuant ses sourcils avec un sourire éloquent. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il adorait faire tourner son petit frère en bourrique… Mais l'affaire était grave et il reprit son sérieux. « Une idée de la façon dont on va procéder ? »

Le plus jeune frère Winchester s'enfonça dans sa chaise et passa une main sur son visage. « La prêtresse tire son pouvoir de la magie noire. Elle a probablement érigé un autel pas très loin de l'endroit où les enfants ont été retrouvés. Selon Bobby, nous devons détruire cet autel, en recouvrir les restes avec notre préparation et inscrire les signes que voici au sol, tout autour. » Il montra à son frère aîné le message qu'il avait imprimé, sur lequel figuraient la liste des ingrédients envoyés par leur ami et des symboles étranges, comme si quelqu'un s'était servi de petits bâtons pour inventer l'écriture.

« Et tu sais de ce que ces bidules veulent dire, Champollion ? » Demanda Dean en examinant la feuille en question. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que sa petite référence historique et culturelle bien placée avait impressionné son frère et il était ravi de son petit effet. Il savait que Sam était loin de le considérer comme un imbécile inculte, mais il appréciait tout de même de le battre sur son propre terrain et de lui rappeler qu'il restait quelques zones d'ombres que son cadet n'avait pas encore découvertes.

Sam haussa les épaules. « Non. Il s'agit d'écriture cunéiforme, probablement celte. La culture celte étant principalement orale, on n'a retrouvé que très peu de traces écrites. Je suis impressionné que Bobby ait découvert ceci, il est vraiment très fort ! »

« Papa et lui formaient une sacrée équipe… » Murmura Dean avec un sourire nostalgique. « Bon, on se fout un peu de ce que ces signes veulent dire, tant que ça fonctionne. » Il aida son cadet à conditionner la potion dans des poires en caoutchouc, idéales pour une utilisation rapide et faciles à transporter, puis les rangea dans leur sac avec les lampes torches ainsi que les armes dont il espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas à les utiliser. « Tu es prêt pour une chasse à la sorc… »

Un long cri d'effroi retentit dans le motel et l'interrompit. Sam et lui réagirent en un quart de tour, prenant leurs affaires et se ruant à l'extérieur. Des cris affolés provenaient d'une chambre sur leur droite, où ils découvrirent une femme en pleine crise de nerfs, effondrée dans les bras de son mari qui n'en menait pas plus large. La gérante du motel, en robe de chambre, était au téléphone et tentait de les rassurer en même temps.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Sam à un autre client du motel, un bonhomme tout maigre avec de grosses lunettes ressemblant furieusement à un hibou hirsute et mal réveillé.

« Leur petite fille a été enlevée dans son lit, ils viennent de s'en apercevoir. » répondit le hibou.

A ces mots, Dean entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers les parents éplorés. « Agent Ford, du FBI », se présenta-t-il en sortant un faux badge. « Mon coéquipier et moi pouvons vous aider. M'autorisez-vous à voir la chambre de votre fille ? »

Le père de la disparue acquiesça sans un mot et guida les deux frères jusqu'à la chambre contiguë où était censée se trouver sa petite fille. Dean reconnut immédiatement l'odeur sucrée et le signala à Sam par un signe discret. « A quelle heure l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il y a deux heures, quand je l'ai mise au lit… » Répondit le père, la voix tremblotante. « Comment cela a pu arriver ? Ma femme et moi étions juste à côté, on aurait du entendre quelque chose… » Il s'empara de l'une des peluches de sa fille en sanglotant doucement.

Dean posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. « Il n'y a rien que vous n'auriez pu faire. Comment s'appelle votre fille ? »

« Jewel. Dennison. » Murmura Dennison, les yeux rivés sur le lapin en peluche mâchouillé qui devait être le doudou favori de sa fille.

« Monsieur Dennison, nous vous ramènerons Jewel, saine et sauve, je vous en donne ma parole. » Enonça Dean avec certitude, en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit en enjoignant à son frère de le suivre. Ils atterrirent avec grâce sur le sol meuble, qu'ils examinèrent à l'aide de leurs torches électriques afin de repérer des traces du passage de la prêtresse et de sa petite victime. Sam repéra rapidement une piste, qu'ils suivirent en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt dense et sombre qui jouxtait les abords du motel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que les agents Hendericksen et Waters s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de ceux que Victor pensait être les frères Winchester, suivant leurs traces laissées sur le sol de la forêt. Laura déplorait qu'ils n'aient pas attendu les renforts lorsqu'ils avaient été informés de l'enlèvement de la petite Dennison et surtout que son coéquipier ait refusé d'écouter ses objections. Elle allait faire une nouvelle tentative pour ramener Victor à la raison lorsqu'ils aperçurent la lumière de deux torches un peu plus en avant. Hendericksen éteignit sa lampe, sortit son arme de son étui et avança silencieusement vers les lumières, Laura couvrant ses arrières. Les ombres dansantes provoquées par les lampes de leur objectif donnaient un aspect inquiétant à la forêt, au cœur de laquelle les rayons de la pleine lune avaient bien du mal à se frayer un chemin. Evitant difficilement les branches et racines qui retardaient leur progression, les deux équipiers parvinrent à une distance raisonnable des deux frères, dont ils pouvaient deviner les formes accroupies au dessus de ce qui semblait être un sac de toile. Laura aurait juré avoir progressé dans un silence parfait, aussi fut-elle prise au dépourvu lorsqu'un faisceau lumineux vint se braquer directement sur elle et qu'un autre surprit Victor qui avançait sur sa gauche.

« Je vous conseille de baisser votre arme. » commanda Dean avec calme. Il se leva et garda la torche braquée sur Laura, qui conserva sa position malgré l'éblouissement.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de la petite ? » demanda Hendericksen, de la colère mal contenue dans la voix. Avec la lumière de la torche de Sam braquée sur lui, il ne pouvait que deviner la forme de Dean qui s'avançait vers sa coéquipière.

« Nous sommes aussi à sa recherche, Agent Hendericksen. » Répondit Sam.

« Et vous nous faites perdre un temps précieux. » ajouta Dean. « Cette affaire vous dépasse, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui rode dans cette forêt. Sam et moi sommes ici pour y mettre un terme, et je ne permettrai pas que vous mettiez la vie de cette petite fille en danger en intervenant en plein milieu de notre travail. Alors, s'il vous plait, baissez vos armes. Je vous jure que nous ne voulons pas faire de mal. »

Victor ricana avec suffisance. « Vous croyez vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour gober vos histoires à dormir debout ? Vous êtes grotesque. Je… »

Un hurlement de terreur vint briser leur conversation. Dean et Sam se retournèrent brusquement et s'élancèrent à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Laura leur emboîta le pas une fraction de seconde plus tard, rallumant sa torche et empoignant son équipier médusé par le coude. Les deux garçons couraient vraiment vite, avec assurance malgré le chemin accidenté et l'éclairage faible de leurs lampes et de la lune. Un autre cri se fit entendre, plus proche cette fois. Dean leur fit signe de s'arrêter et éteignit sa torche. L'atmosphère s'était considérablement rafraîchie, presque glaciale et une lueur étrange se dessinait quelques mètres devant eux. On entendait distinctement la petite fille pleurer. Il se retourna vers les agents du FBI, l'air grave.

« Ecoutez, vous pouvez croire tout ce que vous voulez sur moi, je m'en tape. Ce qui compte là, maintenant, c'est de sauver Jewel, on est d'accord ? » Dit-il à voix basse. Laura acquiesça en silence et fit signe à Victor de faire de même, ce qu'il fit avec défiance. Dean ouvrit le sac et en sortit les poires en caoutchouc qu'il tendit à Sam, Laura et Victor, ces deux derniers regardant les objets avec étonnement. « La personne qui a enlevé les enfants croit en la magie. Elle a dressé un autel qu'il faut trouver et détruire, puis recouvrir avec le contenu de ces objets. »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » objecta Laura.

« Cette personne pense voler la jeunesse des enfants à l'aide de la magie. » Expliqua Sam, entrant dans le jeu de son frère de détourner quelque peu la réalité. « Si nous détruisons son autel, ça devrait permettre de l'arrêter. »

Dean montra du doigt les armes que tenaient les agents du FBI. « Ceci ne vous sera pas utile. Si vous vous trouvez en danger, allez vous en aussi vite que possible. Sam et moi allons prendre sur la droite, et vous vers la gauche. Soyez prudents. » Murmura Dean en commençant a bouger.

« Vous pensez que je vais vous laisser faire ? » l'interrompit Hendericksen, braquant son arme sur Dean, qui leva légèrement les mains en signe de paix.

« Oui, parce que vous faites correctement votre travail et que ce travail est de sauver les gens. Alors nous allons sauver cette petite fille tous ensemble, et pour cela, il va falloir me faire confiance et suivre mes directives. Mon frère et moi avons l'habitude de ce genre de situations. Et puis, si vous me voyez faire du mal à la gamine, je vous autorise à me tirer dessus. » Affirma le jeune chasseur avec un sourire.

« Dean ! » protesta son frère, à qui il répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Hendericksen considéra la situation, qui avait pris un tour inattendu, et s'en remit à sa seule certitude. Une enfant était en danger, avait besoin de son aide, et les frères Winchester n'étaient visiblement pas mêlés à son enlèvement. Il décida donc de mettre sa croisade de côté et de suivre son instinct qui, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, lui assurait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Il acquiesça lentement et les deux groupes se séparèrent en silence. Laura et lui réalisèrent rapidement qu'ils contournaient une petite clairière, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un arbre au tronc large et très ancien. De sa position, l'Agent Hendericksen pouvait voir la petite fille, à environ une vingtaine de mètres, ligotée au pied de l'arbre sur ce qui semblait être un plateau de pierre, peut-être un gros rocher, il n'aurait su dire en raison de l'éclairage étrange et tremblotant qui provenait de la droite. Il regarda dans cette direction et remarqua ce qui était probablement l'autel dont les deux frères avaient parlé. Devant cet autel se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, revêtue d'une épaisse robe blanche à capuche. La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'enfant qui poussa un nouveau hurlement de terreur. Victor fit signe à Laura de se diriger vers l'autel et ressortit la petite poire en caoutchouc de sa poche, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la gauche, surveillant la jeune femme qui s'était agenouillée près de la petite fille et versait sur ses cheveux une sorte de liquide. La petite Jewel gémissait doucement et réclamait ses parents d'une voix plaintive. L'autel n'était plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres d'eux quand la jeune femme se raidit brutalement, les sens en alerte. Laura et son équipier retinrent leur souffle alors qu'elle se retournait pour scruter la nuit dans leur direction et Laura sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'elle remarqua que les yeux de cette femme étaient entièrement blancs.

Soudain, le temps parut s'accélérer en une spirale d'évènements entremêlés. Dean bondit de derrière l'arbre et se jeta sur la prêtresse, qui roula à terre sur le choc mais le repoussa d'un geste puissant, l'envoyant se cogner dos à l'arbre, duquel il retomba lourdement. Atterrissant presque sur Jewel qui se mit à pleurer de plus belle, il coupa rapidement les liens de la petite fille tout en lui adressant des paroles rassurantes. De son côté, Sam avait surgi sous le commandement de son frère et courait en direction de l'autel alors que les agents du FBI venaient à sa rencontre. La prêtresse, toujours au sol, jeta les mains dans leur direction et, dans une voix tout sauf humaine, lança un sort dans une langue inconnue. Une bourrasque glacée souleva Sam et le projeta tête la première contre le rocher qui soutenait l'autel et il s'effondra, inconscient. La température chût vertigineusement et un mur de glace se dressa tout autour des agents Waters et Hendericksen, les stoppant à seulement quelques centimètres de l'autel qu'ils tentaient d'atteindre. Le mur de glace se prolongea, isolant Sam et l'autel de Dean et de la prêtresse.

« SAM ! » hurla Dean lorsqu'il aperçut la forme immobile de son jeune frère, déformée au travers du mur glacé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper davantage. La druidesse s'avançait vers lui d'un air menaçant et furieux. Il se plaça devant la petite fille prostrée au pied de l'arbre, tel un bouclier, et fit face à son attaquante.

« Vous. » constata la pâtissière maléfique en scellant son regard blanc dans celui de Dean. Il n'apprécia pas du tout le message qu'il y lut.

« Que voulez vous, le monde est petit. » Répondit-il en soutenant son regard. « Jewel, » demanda-t-il à la fillette qui se trouvait derrière lui, « Tu vas bien ? »

« Froid… » lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix. « veumonpapaémamaman… » bredouilla-t-elle dans un sanglot.

« Tu vas bientôt les retrouver, je te le promets. » Assura-t-il tout en continuant de défier du regard la jeune femme qui se dressait devant lui, pour l'instant immobile. Lentement, il ôta sa veste en cuir et la laissa glisser derrière lui. « Prend ma veste, tu auras plus chaud. » il entendit la fillette attraper le lourd vêtement et le traîner jusqu'à elle. « Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, Jewel ? » continua-t-il, la voix posée et calme.

« 'ui… » répondit la petite voix qui disparaissait sous une épaisse couche de cuir.

« Quand je te le dirai, tu vas aller t'asseoir derrière cet arbre et mettre les mains sur tes oreilles. Quand ce sera fait, je veux que tu chantes, très fort, ta chanson préférée. D'accord ? »

« 'ccord. » La voix était toujours fluette mais avait repris un peu d'assurance.

« C'est bien, tu es très courageuse. »

Lilly Foxworth, si c'était réellement son nom, fit un pas en avant, tout en le dévorant de ses yeux absents. « Je dois dire que je vous trouvais plus jolie quand vous aviez des yeux. » Lança Dean pour la distraire, sans y parvenir. Elle continua sa lente progression et il garda stoïquement sa position, assumant son rôle de barrière entre elle et sa petite proie. « Vous savez, » continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, « de nombreuses cultures considèrent les yeux comme des miroirs de l'âme. Je suppose que la vôtre a du finir par disparaître au fil des siècles… en gros, vous êtes comme une très belle coquille vide. » Un éclair de lumière jaillit des orbites de la jeune femme, dont les lèvres se tordirent dans un rictus mauvais. « Ouah ! Super le coup des yeux qui brillent, ça change du noir complet façon démon. En plus, ça doit être pratique pour lire la nuit. » Elle était maintenant assez proche pour qu'il sente son parfum de sucre d'orge et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, la tête légèrement inclinée vers le haut pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. C'était sûrement le plus long concours de regards qu'il ait jamais disputé, il commençait à sentir le besoin urgent de battre des paupières.

« Tu n'arrêtes jamais de parler ? » prononça-t-elle d'une voix sépulcrale qui le fit frissonner.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur vos yeux. La voix est encore pire, vous devriez essayer de prendre des pastilles… »

Elle l'interrompit en posant une main si froide sur ses lèvres qu'il eut une réaction de recul. « Toute cette puissance, toute cette chaleur qui émane de toi et je sens pourtant une grande solitude… je suis seule moi aussi, depuis trop longtemps. Je peux te faire oublier le chagrin, la douleur, la peur, même la mort. »

Dean repoussa la main qui reposait toujours sur ses lèvres et lui retourna un bref sourire. « La différence d'âge entre nous est trop importante, j'en ai peur. Et puis, je ne suis pas seul, j'ai mon frère qui est aussi mon meilleur ami et… »

« Tu l'oublieras aussi. » Lilly l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Dans un soupir contrarié, elle prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles qui provoquèrent un tourbillon glacé dont les effets se firent immédiatement sentir. Dean réagit rapidement au sentiment d'engourdissement qui l'envahissait et, avant de ne plus avoir la force de le faire, ordonna à Jewel d'aller s'abriter derrière l'arbre, ce qu'elle fit prestement. Sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour lutter, la prêtresse posa ses mains froides sur les tempes du jeune chasseur, qui tomba à genoux et, au milieu de la tempête qui sévissait à l'intérieur de son crâne et balayait tous ses souvenirs, tout ce qui faisait qu'il était Dean Winchester, il perçut une voix ténue qui chantait « _C'est une sorcière qui s'appelle Grabouilla, Graboubou, Graboubou, Grabouilla, sorcière sorcière vite cache-toi, sorcière sorcière retourne chez toi_… »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8.

Laura n'en croyait pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle manqua de percuter le mur de glace qui venait de s'ériger brusquement devant-elle. Elle s'aperçut également que le plus jeune des frères Winchester venait de heurter violemment un rocher de la tête et ne semblait pas se réveiller. Le coup résonnait encore dans ses oreilles et elle doutait même qu'il soit encore en vie, considérant la violence du choc. Cette idée la bouleversa, à son grand étonnement, alors qu'elle ne connaissait Sam que depuis quelques minutes. Victor, sur sa droite, fixait le rempart glacé avec une expression estomaquée qui, si les circonstances avaient été moins tragiques, aurait été du plus grand comique.

« Il faut croire qu'il s'agit véritablement de magie… » murmura-t-elle en touchant la surface gelée du bout des doigts et les retirant vivement avant qu'ils ne restent collés. « En tout cas, ça explique bien des choses pour le dossier des deux frères, tu ne trouves pas ? » dit-elle alors que s'opéraient des recoupements étranges dans sa tête. « _Sam et moi avons l'habitude de ce genre de situations_ » leur avait confié Dean quelques instants plus tôt. C'était donc cela, leur vie ? Enquêter sur des phénomènes paranormaux, sauver des vies tout en restant dans l'ombre, un peu comme des Mulder et Scully sans le complot extraterrestre ?

« Nous sommes complètement encerclés, c'est dingue ! » s'exclama son partenaire, faisant un tour sur lui-même. Il se retourna pour lancer un regard vers la forme immobile de Sam Winchester. « Tu crois qu'il est vivant ? » demanda-t-il avec une note d'inquiétude dans la voix qui le surprit. « _Parce que vous faites correctement votre travail et que ce travail est de sauver les gens_. » Les mots qu'avait prononcé Dean résonnaient dans sa tête. Il commençait à avoir un autre point de vue sur les frères Winchester, mais une fois cette affaire terminée, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'avoir obtenu les réponses à toutes ses questions. Les événements auxquels il assistait cette soirée le dépassaient largement, et il devait convenir que Laura avait raison concernant le dossier des frères, même si cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Tout était plus simple quand Dean Winchester n'était qu'un meurtrier parmi tant d'autres. Maintenant, il n'était plus sur de rien, mis à part que sa perspective du monde ne serait plus jamais la même.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais s'il l'est encore, alors il a besoin qu'on l'aide. Et puis, il faut qu'on détruise cet autel, cette bonne femme avec ses yeux tous blancs m'a fichu les jetons. » répondit Laura avec détermination. A ses mots, ils se retournèrent pour vérifier comment s'en sortait Dean, maintenant seul pour affronter la druidesse. Ils le virent, malgré l'image déformée qui leur parvenait à travers le rempart, donner sa veste à la petite fille qui grelottait de froid derrière lui. L'étrange femme en face de lui ne faisant aucun mouvement pour l'instant, ils décidèrent d'attaquer le mur.

Se saisissant de son arme qu'elle déchargea, Laura en utilisa la crosse comme outil pour tenter de briser la glace, sans grand succès. Victor se joignit à elle, tapant de toutes ses forces contre le mur gelé. La moindre fissure qu'ils parvenaient à infliger à la masse de glace se refermait immédiatement. Découragés et essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent, les mains sur les cuisses et la respiration rageuse. Un cri rauque les fit se retourner et ils assistèrent, impuissants, à la scène la plus étrange qu'ils aient jamais vue. Dean était enfermé dans un tourbillon de vent bleuté, tombant à genoux alors que son assaillante, les deux mains posées sur les tempes de sa victime, prenait le dessus. Un flash de lumière froide inonda la clairière durant une fraction de seconde, accompagné d'un bref hurlement. Victor et sa collègue clignèrent des yeux pour se réhabituer à la pénombre. Une faible lueur bleutée provenait de la jeune femme, qui relâcha sa prise et Dean s'effondra, ses deux mains au sol retenant sa chute. Il resta ainsi, immobile, durant plusieurs secondes avant de relever la tête et les deux agents du FBI sentirent leur sang se glacer dans leurs veines. Le visage vidé de toute expression, le jeune Winchester avait également perdu autre chose dans la confrontation. Ses yeux étaient entièrement blancs.

Laura eut un hoquet d'horreur. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ? » s'exclama-t-elle, épouvantée.

Hendericksen n'en menait pas plus large. « Je… je ne sais pas. Mais je n'aime pas du tout. » Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il était terrifié.

Laura le tira de ses pensées en lui balançant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. « Regarde ! » lui intima-t-elle en désignant Sam, qui remuait faiblement. Elle se déplaça dans sa direction. « Sam ! Vous m'entendez ? »

Sam répondit par un grognement. Un orchestre de percussions avait élu domicile sous son crâne et la terre sous lui tanguait terriblement, il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir. Il finit par ouvrir les paupières, découvrant un magma flou de lumières vacillantes vaguement rouges. Des bougies. L'autel. La prêtresse. Dean ! Il tenta de se relever pour savoir où était son frère, mais sa tête protesta vigoureusement et il se retint de vomir. Il avait une sacrée commotion, c'était sur. Une voix féminine l'obligea à rouvrir les yeux et il découvrit, après quelques secondes durant lesquelles ses yeux tentèrent de faire le point, les agents Waters et Hendericksen, prisonniers d'un cercle de glace de plusieurs mètres de haut. L'agent Waters semblait inquiète. Il réussit à s'asseoir et passa une main sur son front, grimaçant lorsqu'il y sentit une belle entaille et retrouva sa main couverte de sang.

« L'autel ! Détruisez l'autel ! » Répétait Laura en frappant frénétiquement contre le mur de glace.

« Dean… où est Dean ? » Demanda-t-il, haletant pour contrer les effets de la nausée qui l'envahissait.

« Elle… Elle lui a fait quelque chose ! » fut la seule réponse qu'il eut. L'adrénaline provoquée par une terrible inquiétude le fit se relever d'un bond si rapide qu'il vacilla et s'affala dos au mur qui le séparait des agents du FBI. Droit devant lui, un autre mur transparent se dressait et, au travers, il vit son frère, debout à côté de Lilly Foxworth, le regarder de ses yeux vides. Une sourde colère s'insinua en lui alors qu'il réalisait que Dean avait été envoûté. Il se servit de ce sentiment violent pour retrouver ses forces et renversa l'autel d'un seul geste. Puis il recouvrit les restes de la solution contenue dans la poire en caoutchouc. Un crépitement s'échappa des restes fumants de l'autel et un craquement sonore retentit derrière lui. Les coups répétés qu'avaient administrés Laura et Victor au mur glacé venaient d'apparaître, comme si la magie qui l'avait érigé s'ébréchait. L'espoir de retrouver son frère libéré de l'emprise de la prêtresse lui fit tourner la tête dans leur direction.

Il sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'il vit l'effrayante jeune femme lui adresser un sourire mauvais et forcer Dean, dont les yeux n'avaient pas changé, à tourner la tête vers elle de façon à pouvoir l'embrasser goulûment. Elle se sépara de lui d'un air satisfait et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, narguant Sam qui ne put réprimer une moue de dégoût. « Laissez mon frère tranquille ! » hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Un fracas dans son dos lui signala que les agents du FBI avaient repris leur entreprise de briser le mur qui le séparait d'eux.

Lilly se régalait de la situation. Elle avait trouvé en Dean le parfait compagnon après tans de siècles de solitude. Bien sur, elle avait envoûté de nombreux hommes par le passé, mais il était son premier combattant, un soldat parfaitement entraîné qu'elle pourrait commander à l'envie. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, extrêmement séduisant. Mais, pour qu'il soit entièrement sous son emprise, pour que l'envoûtement ne puisse plus être brisé, il fallait le libérer de tout ce qui le rattachait à son passé. D'un simple geste, elle fit disparaître le mur qui les séparait de Sam. Puis, d'une voix froide et détachée, elle ordonna : « Tue le. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter mon histoire, vos reviews ont été autant de petits bonheurs qui venaient illuminer mon quotidien :D. Avant dernier chapitre, déjà… **

**Dex : En effet, j'ai signalé que cette histoire servait de premier chapitre à une aventure en quatre volets. Les trois autres sont encore au stade embryonnaire, trois vagues idées griffonnées sur un bout de papier. Je reste ouverte à vos propositions ! **

Chapitre 9.

Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sam lorsqu'il vit le mur de glace s'abattre devant lui et Dean s'avancer dans sa direction, le visage figé dans une expression absente plus effrayante encore que n'importe quel rictus ou rire démoniaque. Ne voyant aucune échappatoire possible, Sam tenta de calmer sa respiration et renonça à faire en sorte de stopper la terre de tanguer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la magie opérait toujours alors qu'il avait détruit l'autel, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur la question. Son frère n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et, les mains tendues vers sa gorge, s'apprêtait à l'étrangler. « Dean, ne fais pas ça… » tenta-t-il en retenant les mains assassines de son frère aîné. Sans scrupules pour retenir son geste, Dean était vraiment fort et Sam, encore affaibli par le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête, se retrouva rapidement à genoux, suffoquant et cherchant désespérément le moyen de ramener son frère à la réalité. « Dean !... tu peux… la combattre ! » articula-t-il avec difficulté. « Ne la laisse pas… me tuer ! »

Dean semblait insensible aux supplications de son frère agonisant. Des taches noires dansant devant les yeux et sentant ses forces l'abandonner, Sam tenta le coup bas. « Tu as juré… à papa… de me protéger…Dean, je… je t'en prie, Dean… » La dernière chose qu'il remarqua avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, c'était une larme s'échappant des yeux verts de son frère.

Dean relâcha le cou de Sam comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique et contempla ses mains, horrifié. Il sentit la main glacée de Lilly se poser sur son épaule. « C'est bien, mon soldat. » Dit-elle avec satisfaction. Dean continuait de fixer le corps immobile du petit frère pour lequel il avait vendu son âme, la rage et le désespoir se faisant la guerre dans son esprit torturé. Lilly se glissa contre son dos, lançant un regard conquérant aux deux agents du FBI, toujours prisonniers derrière le mur qu'ils avaient renoncé à faire tomber et qui contemplaient, impuissants et bouleversés, le drame qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Aveuglé par la colère et la douleur de sa perte, Dean laissa la fureur s'emparer de lui et, dans un cri rageur, renversa la prêtresse sur le dos et la plaqua au sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait qu'il avait déjà arraché le pendentif qu'elle gardait autour du cou et le dirigeait vers son cœur avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Dépouillée de sa magie, elle s'empara de la dague crénelée qu'elle conservait à la ceinture et lutta pour sa survie, plongeant profondément son arme dans l'épaule droite du jeune chasseur et forçant la lame à descendre aussi loin que possible. Dean grogna de douleur mais tint bon et, ignorant le feu qui irradiait dans son bras et sa poitrine, plaqua le pendentif sur le cœur exposé de Lilly, qui poussa un hurlement assourdissant. Son corps convulsa sous l'effet de la magie qui se retournait contre elle et Dean peinait à la maintenir au sol. Une lumière rougeoyante s'échappa de sa gorge et de ses yeux et des crevasses flamboyantes apparurent sur son corps, comme la lave liquide qui apparaît sous celle refroidie et noirâtre des jours précédents. Le pendentif incandescent brûlait la paume du jeune chasseur qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur alors que de la fumée s'échappait de sa main dans un grésillement écoeurant. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit du corps de la prêtresse et, dans une détonation assourdissante, le mur de glace se pulvérisa en un millier d'éclats coupants et scintillants. L'éclair de lumière disparut en un instant et, en quelques secondes, la jeune femme ne fut plus qu'un amas de pierres desséchées avec une forme humaine.

Hors d'haleine, Dean resta à genoux, penché au dessus des restes de Lilly Foxworth. Il avait l'impression d'être en plomb, d'être incapable de se retourner et d'affronter ce qui l'attendait juste derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux et, prenant une profonde inspiration, se releva et se retourna en titubant, son bras droit ensanglanté à la main recroquevillée et brûlée pendant mollement sur le côté. Sam gisait étendu au milieu d'une centaine d'éclats de glace en train de fondre, reflétant les premières lueurs de l'aube. Les agents du FBI, choqués et couverts de coupures se tenaient debout à quelques pas de lui, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Bouleversé, Dean se laissa tomber à genoux aux côtés de son frère et appliqua une main tremblante vers son cou qui arborait de terribles marques d'étranglement, cherchant un pouls. Il laissa échapper un sanglot de soulagement lorsqu'un battement régulier se fit sentir sous ses doigts et qu'il remarqua que Sam respirait toujours. Il examina avec inquiétude l'entaille qui ornait le front de son frère. Inconscience et commotion cérébrale faisaient rarement bon ménage. « Sam… il faut te réveiller maintenant… » murmura-t-il, la voix brisée. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir laissé la prêtresse l'envoûter, d'avoir blessé son propre frère, de n'avoir pas su le protéger. De son bras valide, il ramena son cadet près de lui, installant sa tête sur ses genoux et posant une main sur son visage avec une tendresse quasi paternelle. « Je préfère aller directement en enfer que passer mes derniers mois à te regarder dormir dans un lit d'hôpital, Sammy… ne me fais pas ça, je t'en prie… »

Il sentit une présence s'agenouiller près de lui. « J'ai appelé les secours, ils seront bientôt là. » l'informa la voix de l'agent Laura Waters. « Victor s'occupe de Jewel. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. » Dit-elle avec un soupçon d'admiration.

Dean eut un sourire amer, les yeux rivés sur le visage aux yeux résolument clos de son petit frère. « Oui. C'est ce qu'on fait, Sam et moi. » Il n'y avait ni arrogance ni fierté dans sa voix. Uniquement douleur et tristesse. Hendericksen les rejoignit, tenant la petite fille dans ses bras, emmitouflée dans la veste en cuir du jeune chasseur. Il la posa à terre à sa demande et elle courut vers Dean, l'enlaçant de ses petits bras. Il lui sourit gentiment. « Tu vas bien, Jewel ? »

La petite fille opina silencieusement. « Elle est partie la méchante dame ? »

« Oui. Elle ne te fera plus jamais de mal, c'est promis. Tu as été très courageuse, tu sais ? » Répondit-il avec douceur. Hendericksen le regardait, médusé, n'en revenant pas de s'être trompé à ce point sur lui.

Jewel fit un sourire sincère et montra Sam du doigt. « Il est malade, le monsieur ? »

Dean regarda à nouveau son frère, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. « C'est mon petit frère. J'ai juré de le protéger et j'ai échoué… encore. » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler. « Je te demande pardon, Sam… » Souffla-t-il en le berçant légèrement.

« Arrête de me balancer comme ça et je te pardonnerai… mal au cœur… » Répondit Sam d'une voix rauque, ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

Dean émit un son entre le rire et le sanglot et serra son frère contre lui, ce dernier lui rendant son geste avec tendresse et soulagement. Dean le relâcha rapidement pour le laisser respirer et examina sa gorge. « Ça va ? Tu respires normalement ? »

« Ça peux aller », croassa Sam en toussotant. Sa gorge lui faisait mal mais ce n'était rien comparé au concert de heavy metal qui sévissait sous son crâne. Dean agita une main devant ses yeux, la mine toujours extrêmement inquiète et lui demanda combien de doigts il voyait. Il se concentra et répondit honnêtement : « Euh… treize ? Ça porte malheur, Dean. » Ce dernier lui répondit par un ricanement et Sam remarqua qu'il n'utilisait pas son bras droit. « Tu es blessé ? »

« Ce n'est rien. » Lança Dean un peu trop rapidement.

« Vous saignez beaucoup. » Constata Laura à son déplaisir. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Sam inutilement. « Vous devriez me laisser vous aider. » proposa-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

« Tu saignes ? C'est grave ? » S'affola Sam en tentant de se relever, mais tout tournait tellement autour de lui qu'il renonça. Sa vision trouble ne lui permettait pas de voir clairement l'état de son frère et il se sentait affreusement inutile.

« Non, ça va aller.. » Répondit Dean, agacé par la jeune femme mais elle ne semblait pas disposée à l'écouter et commença à examiner sa blessure.

« C'est vraiment profond, il faut stopper l'hémorragie. » dit-elle en enlevant sa veste et en l'utilisant pour appuyer sur la blessure, provoquant un grognement de douleur chez Dean. « Votre main n'a pas l'air en très bon état non plus. Vous pouvez la bouger ? » demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

« Hémorragie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta main ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Dean ? » Sam gémit sous l'effet d'une nausée accompagnée d'une migraine qui battait tous les records.

« Bravo, vous avez réussi à l'inquiéter ! » s'énerva Dean. Il passa sa main valide dans les cheveux de son frère en un geste rassurant. « Rien de grave, Sammy. Notre amie Lilly ne s'est pas laissée détruire sans combattre, c'est tout. »

« Arrête de faire le brave et laisse-la te soigner, ok ? » bredouilla Sam, qui avait l'impression étrange d'être coincé dans un gros tuyau. « Tu me raconteras comment tu t'y es pris… après. » Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

« Hep, la belle au bois dormant, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un somme ! » le réveilla Dean avec une petite tape sur la joue.

« Fatigué… » Protesta-t-il faiblement.

« Tu le serais moins si tu n'essayais pas de casser des rochers avec ta tête. Reste avec moi, ne t'endors pas, compris ? » L'inquiétude et le remord étaient palpables dans la voix de son grand frère. Sam battit des paupières et, après un gros effort de concentration, parvint à plonger son regard dans celui de Dean.

« Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas t'en vouloir pour ce que la prêtresse t'as forcé à faire. Ce n'était pas ta faute.»

Après un bref silence durant lequel Sam put voir passer différentes émotions dans les yeux verts de son frère, celui-ci finit par répondre dans un petit rire. « Bon sang, mec, il faut vraiment que tu fasses breveter ce regard de chiot abandonné, tu sais ! » Ils échangèrent un sourire sincère, interrompu par une grimace de Dean. « Vous pourriez être encore plus brusque ? » reprocha-t-il à Laura qui faisait de son mieux pour contenir le flot de sang qui s'échappait de son épaule.

Elle lui retourna un regard interloqué. « Excusez moi d'essayer de vous empêcher de vous vider de votre sang ! » rétorqua-t-elle en augmentant la pression sur la plaie. Le vrombissement de l'hélicoptère des secours commença à se faire entendre au loin et elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Malgré son aplomb, l'aîné des Winchester n'était pas en grande forme. Sa blessure était profonde et malgré ses efforts, il continuait à perdre du sang. Les rayons du soleil naissant éclairaient son visage trop pâle et couvert de sueur et elle craignait qu'il n'entre en état de choc. Elle le vit lever la tête en direction de son coéquipier, qui berçait la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Vous êtes bien silencieux, Agent Hendericksen. Comment va-t-elle ? L'interrogea Dean.

Victor lui retourna un sourire. « Elle s'est endormie. » Il contempla un instant les deux frères qu'il considérait hier encore comme de dangereux criminels. Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Vous comptez toujours nous arrêter ? » demanda Sam, anxieux. Il ne voulait pas passer les derniers mois qui lui restaient à partager avec Dean en prison. Il espérait toujours trouver un moyen de le sauver, même si cet espoir s'amenuisait de jour en jour.

« Je ne crois pas. » répondit Hendericksen, pensif. « Mais j'aurai besoin de pas mal d'explications et je ne vous lâcherai pas avant de les avoir eues. »

Dean lui envoya l'un de ses sourires™. « Je comprends. Mais la vraie nature des meurtres de Saint Louis ne peut pas figurer dans un rapport officiel. A moins que vous vouliez perdre votre job et être interné de force dans un hôpital psychiatrique. »

L'hélicoptère choisit ce moment pour apparaître au dessus d'eux, empêchant la conversation de se poursuivre plus en avant. A sa vue, Dean réalisa qu'il allait devoir monter dans cet engin infernal et commença à ressentir les effets de sa peur panique et irrationnelle prendre le dessus. Sam, semblant lire ses pensées, prit sa main dans la sienne avec un grand sourire. « Ils choisissent toujours d'excellents pilotes pour les missions de secours. Il n'y a rien à craindre, tu sais. » Dean garda les mâchoires résolument serrées, se concentrant sur sa respiration qui s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que l'engin manoeuvrait pour se poser à quelques mètres d'eux. Les secouristes les rejoignirent bientôt et il dut se séparer avec réticence de Sam, qu'ils embarquèrent sur une civière après l'avoir mis sous oxygène. Il refusa d'être transporté jusqu'à l'animal mécanique tonitruant et insista pour y aller à son rythme, et surtout pied à terre le plus longtemps possible. Le jeune secouriste qui s'occupait de lui avait beau le traiter de tous les noms, il n'en avait cure et, malgré le vertige du à la perte de sang et à une oppression croissante, il s'avança d'une démarche incertaine vers l'hélicoptère. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la présence d'Hendericksen à ses côtés, prêt à l'aider en cas de besoin. A vrai dire, il était tellement concentré sur le besoin de garder son calme qu'il ne releva pas l'ironie de ce retournement de situation.

« Moi c'est les asticots. » affirma l'agent à côté de lui. C'était assez bizarre pour qu'il finisse par réagir.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il, un sourcil levé.

« J'ai la phobie des asticots. C'est idiot. Mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. » Répondit Victor, plaçant une main dans le dos de Dean afin de l'aider à parcourir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l'engin qui avait déjà accueilli Sam, Jewel et Laura.

Ils partagèrent un sourire qui valait tous les accords de paix du monde et, avec l'aide d'un secouriste bâti comme une montagne, grimpèrent dans l'hélico. Hendericksen s'installa aux côtés de son équipière et Dean fut allongé de force sur une civière afin que les ambulanciers volants puissent enfin s'occuper de lui. L'engin décolla dans un vacarme assourdissant et la dernière chose que vit le jeune homme avant de sombrer dans les bras accueillants de l'inconscience, c'était le sourire rassurant que lui envoyait son frère.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10.

Une semaine plus tard, Sam venait d'obtenir la permission de sortie et s'en vantait auprès de son frère toujours alité. Son traumatisme crânien s'était correctement résorbé et les migraines avaient fini par disparaître. Il s'assit près de Dean et l'aida à faire les exercices de rééducation de son bras droit. Malgré la perte de sang, les jours de son frère aîné n'avaient pas été menacés et la blessure infligée par le coutelas n'avait pas touché l'articulation de son épaule et avait pu être rapidement soignée. En revanche, la profonde brûlure dans le creux de sa main avait nécessité l'intervention d'un chirurgien spécialiste et il faudrait du temps avant qu'il ne retrouve une complète mobilité.

Dean était en train de pester contre le manque de charme des infirmières lorsque Bobby fit son entrée, soulagé de retrouver ceux qu'il aimait comme ses propres fils en relative bonne santé. Sam se leva pour l'accueillir avec chaleur et Dean lui adressa un clin d'œil en guise de salut complice.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi, gamin. » dit-il au plus âgé des frères en lui tendant un journal tout en s'asseyant à sa gauche, de l'autre côté du lit.

De son bras valide, Dean entreprit d'ouvrir le journal et un sourire émerveillé illumina son visage lorsqu'il en découvrit la une. « Confusion de dossiers au FBI, deux suspects innocentés. » lut-il à voix haute. « Un bug informatique est à l'origine de l'une des plus invraisemblables erreurs judiciaires de la décennie. Un rebondissement spectaculaire dans l'affaire des jeunes femmes assassinées à Saint Louis alors qu'il apparaît que les empreintes du principal suspect dans cette affaire, n'étaient pas les siennes, bla bla bla... En effet, l'agent du FBI chargé de l'enquête s'est aperçu de cette erreur en demandant une nouvelle expertise et a découvert que le jeu d'empreintes retrouvé sur les lieux des crimes appartenait à un certain Kubrick, bien connu des services de police... Son corps aurait d'ailleurs été retrouvé dans une caravane il y a deux mois, bla bla bla... Le FBI a donc cessé les poursuites à l'encontre de Dean et Sam Winchester, introuvables victimes de ce méli-mélo judiciaire ! » Dean referma le journal avec précaution, comme s'il allait exploser.

« Ben ça… » Prononça un Sam abasourdi. « Hendericksen a vraiment fait un travail remarquable ! Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire avec Kubrick allait marcher. »

« On devrait toujours avoir le cadavre d'un chasseur illuminé sous la main. C'est bien pratique… » Sourit Dean, provoquant un gloussement involontaire de Bobby. _Ce garçon a l'art de dénicher de l'ironie dans les situations les plus improbables_, pensa-t-il avec affection.

« Ça nous fait un problème de moins à régler… » Soupira Sam, la tristesse revenue dans ses yeux montrant clairement qu'il pensait à la mort prochaine de son frère.

« Monsieur Tufnell, il est temps de changer vos pansements. » les interrompit une infirmière d'une cinquantaine d'année à la bouille joviale. Dean répondit par un soupir exaspéré et Bobby prit Sam par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la chambre sous le prétexte de laisser un peu d'intimité à son frère. Ce à quoi Dean répondit qu'il ne recherchait pas forcément l'intimité.

Une fois dehors, Sam laissa libre cours à sa curiosité. « Il y a un problème, Bobby ? Tu semblais pressé de me parler. »

« J'ai une piste. » répondit le vieux chasseur. « Pour le pacte de Dean. »

A ces mots, Sam sentit son cœur s'emballer. « Tu es sur ? Qu'est-ce que… d'où… comment ? »

Bobby l'arrêta avec un sourire. « Holà, holà, du calme. J'ai eu une idée bizarre lorsqu'on a découvert cette Ruby, avec son coutelas capable de tuer les démons. Je me suis dit qu'avec le colt, il existait peut-être d'autres armes dotées d'une telle puissance. J'ai découvert qu'il en existe trois autres, formant un ensemble et citées dans deux légendes similaires. Selon ces légendes, un être exceptionnel devra réunir ces armes dans un endroit spécial et ceci provoquera la disparition de tous les démons présents sur terre ou en enfer. Donc, plus de démons, plus de pacte. »

Sam resta un moment silencieux, prenant le temps de tourner l'idée de Bobby plusieurs fois dans sa tête. « Tu es vraiment sur que ça marcherait ? »

« J'ai affiné mes recherches pour éviter de te donner de faux espoirs. J'en suis certain, Sam. » Répondit le chasseur avec un grand sourire. L'idée de pouvoir sauver Dean le soulageait autant que Sam.

« C'est inespéré, Bobby… » Murmura le jeune homme. « Tu as une idée de la façon dont on va se procurer ces armes ? Tu sais où les trouver ? »

« Je connais le où. Selon les légendes, une arbalète aurait été utilisée en Ecosse, il y a de ça deux siècles, pour chasser les démons. Elle serait gardée par un esprit maléfique. J'ai également lu de nombreux écrits concernant un pieu d'argent qu'un général romain aurait créé et emporté avec lui dans le sud de la France et… »

« Un général romain ? C'est-à-dire il y a plus d'un millénaire ? » l'interrompit Sam, ses espoirs s'envolant tout à coup.

« Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait facile. Il me reste quelques recherches à faire, mais j'ai bon espoir. La troisième serait une griffe, je ne l'ai pas encore localisée avec certitude… » Continua Bobby, un lueur d'excitation dans les yeux. Il lut le doute dans les yeux de Sam et posa la main sur son épaule. « Je suis sur de moi. Nous allons sauver ton frère et par la même occasion nous débarrasser des démons, je te le promets. »

« Il va falloir la jouer fine. » répondit Sam. « Dean ne devra pas se douter que cette expédition a pour but de rompre son contrat. »

Bobby lui retourna un sourire malicieux. « J'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Un sourire franc illumina le visage du jeune chasseur. « Je te crois Bobby. Et je te remercie. Mais il reste un très gros problème à résoudre. » Dit il en s'adossant à l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre où son frère rendait la vie impossible à Betty l'infirmière.

Il poursuivit devant le regard interrogateur de son ami, prenant une voix grave et pleine d'appréhension. « Nous allons devoir obliger Dean à monter en avion. »

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE.

**Et voilààààààààà ! c'est déjà fini. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que j'en ai pris à l'écrire, et je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de si merveilleuses reviews ! la suite en est à ses balbutiements et je pense que, au vu de mon rythme d'écriture assez lent, je devrais être en mesure de la publier d'ici un mois ou deux. En toute logique, il y aura une fiction par pays… j'ai hâte d'en être à la partie « Sud de la France » pour en profiter pour vous faire découvrir ma région :D **


End file.
